Talk:Service: In Defense of the Eye
Discussion On my first attempt, my heros and henchmen all got run over by snowballs. Not good : I've only tried once but it seems like it is rather hard not to get overrun by the centaurs. Is it best to take on the lvl 20 ones or the vast amount of lvl 8's? --Winterbay 18:51, 24 August 2007 (CDT) I jus beat it first try, watch for the snowballs, kill the level 20s first (Shamans THEN Priests) and pack splinter weapon, they will die quickly. 65.30.20.38 19:47, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Splinter Barrage and plenty of Fire AoE, yep. Arshay Duskbrow 22:42, 24 August 2007 (CDT) use 3 MMs, use the Ramp as a bottleneck....take well of suffering...EoE.....and u have urself a merry little slaughterfest,...dunno how to sign...Sinister....8/24/07 Went through on a second attempt with henchway, cause most of the groups there are hard to work with, grabbed olias as MM and whispers as a SS well support necro, as well as tekk as a savannah, grabbed the earth henchie for wards, and cynn for meteor shower, and both healer henchies, and then flagged them all at the very top of the stairs. all of the centaurs stop at a certain point at the bottom, and i just had to run down and aggro them all up to me, after destroying the first wave and having a full MM and wells up, everything else was way too easy... :Instead of waiting on the icy patch. Move to one of the 3 points where the mobs spawn: the hill on the left, the far middle icy ground, or the hill on the right. Tackle the mobs one by one makes it a lot easier, and you can easily avoid the snowball running Berserker this way. :EntityMaster 04:40, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Just wait at the top of the ramp, lay down lots of traps, and pull. It's amazing how quick they go down. Tip for heroes/hench here. I just cleared it with flying colors (on my Ranger) with the following setup: R/Rt Splinter Barrage/EoE (me), N/Mo MM (Master of Whispers), N/Me Icy Veins/well spam (Olias), E/Me Shockwave/Wards (Acolyte Sousuke), Lina Mhenlo, Devona, Talon Silverwing. I flagged all of my hench/heroes at the top of the ramp, waited for 2-3 mobs to build up each time, and splintered them. Few of them die right off, wells are spammed, minions are raised, etc etc. Fairly easy. 67.167.55.69 07:06, 19 October 2007 (UTC) does winds help at all for this quest?--Uberxman1028 04:39, 18 November 2007 (UTC)uberxman1028 I just put EoE on a Splinter Barrage Build and took heroes/henchies. I then ran like hell out to where a group spawned, killed, waited for the next spawn their, etc. until the last group died, then I killed the massive group of level 8s that had come from other locations and moved to take out another point, then the last lure, take one more spawn point. That leaves a heavily diminished group of level 20s, no trouble. --Joseph Leito This quest is so easy, I don't get why it's Master. Ok when you don't know about the snowballs then they could kill you. But when you stay on the ramp so they won't roll over you, then it's easily done. Common Minionmaster and Ele do all the show. No special setup or builds required -.- Lame Master Quest. --Birchwooda Treehug 09:50, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :: Not easy. If you are a melee character this mission is Really Not Easy. Yes it's very easy as ranger, spirit spammer, spiteful spiriter or domination mesmer, but once you go melee it's really hard to set your heroes and hench and it requires micro management to get it done right. So: avoid melee, go fire a bow if you're a warrior, and let minions handle the melee side... I've done this quest on various characters and it was real easy as caster but Really Mean on my derv and warrior... SO Birchwooda, please reconsider everything you just said. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.104.80.120 ( ) 09:25, December 25, 2007. ::: Bring a troll farmer build, a Baltz derv, or anything else remotely survive-capable, add some corpse-exploiter necro heroes and stay on the stairs. Win. Seriously, this quest is really easy for every class. --Bishop 23:54, 29 December 2007 (UTC) I found this quest quite easy. I used Vekk as a nuker, Livia with a MM build and Master of Whispers with a N/Rt healing build and 4 henchmen - Mhenlo, Aiden, Devonna and Herta. I was a support Paragon. When the snowballs first came they wiped my party except for 3 people, we came back and beat it no problem. Other than that, most of my party never even took damage. Firelink 00:14, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :I made the mistake and neither took any AOE nor MM. I survived until the fourth wave, but couldn't deal with the cross-healing mobs. Bad idea. -- 17:52, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Change Tracker Minor changes effected to 'Walkthrough' section to clarify and highlight a possible NPC team build. Hope this is OK. Shamayim Araboth 00:28, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :You are valuable. --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:18, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Repeatable? Is this quest repeatable? Or, alternatively, is there another quest giving reputation that is repeatable? -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 22:24, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Well the dungeons are. --Birchwooda Treehug 09:48, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::To expand on this, no this quest is not repeatable, but if you are looking for quests which give Vanguard Reputation points, checkout the Gives Vanguard points category, and indeed some of those quests are repeatable (such as the dungeon quests). --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:18, 28 December 2007 (UTC) EoE works beautifully because of the weaker shiverpeaks